The present invention is related to an ejecting mechanism for memory card. When the memory card is inserted into the terminal seat, the press key will not be ejected. The press key can be further pressed and ejected and then again pressed to eject the memory card out of the terminal seat.
A conventional ejecting mechanism for memory card includes a pivotable shift lever disposed on the memory card connector. One end of the shift lever is drivingly connected with a push bar. The other end of the shift lever is provided with a stop section for contacting with the memory card. When pushed inward, the memory card pivots the shift lever to bound the push bar outward. By means of pressing the push bar, the shift lever is pivoted to eject the memory card. Accordingly, the memory card can be inserted or ejected. However, when inserting the memory card, the push bar will be bounded outward to protrude from the memory card connector. The protruding push bar affects the appearance and obstructs the operation. Moreover, a user may mis-press the protruding push bar.
Taiwanese Patent Application No. 86212162 (U.S. Pat. No. 6030238), Taiwanese Patent Application No. 86216886 (U.S. Pat. No. 6059587) and Taiwanese Patent Application No. 88211060 (U.S. Pat. No. 6162075) disclose improved ejecting mechanisms for memory card. In these ejecting mechanisms, an extending/retracting guide mechanism is disposed in addition to the shift lever and push bar to provide a movement track for the push bar. The extending/retracting guide mechanism provides a fake pressing operation for the push bar without ejecting the memory card. Accordingly, the push bar can be retracted into the memory card connector to avoid the above problems. However, when inserting the memory card, the push bar will be still inevitably bounded out and it is necessary to press the push bar once to retract the same into the connector.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide an ejecting mechanism for memory card, including a seat cover having a clamping sheath on one side, a press key seat located in the clamping sheath of the seat cover and a press key resiliently extensibly/retractably fitted in the press key seat. A substantially heart-shaped guide channel is formed on front end of the press key. A hook is disposed on the press key seat and slidably inlaid in the guide channel, whereby the press key seat and the press key can be extended or retracted to change the length. A support arm is pivotally disposed on the seat cover, having a stop section at one end and a projecting section at the other end. The seat cover is formed with a resilient abutting plate under the projecting section. When the memory card is inserted into the terminal seat, the support arm is pushed and pivoted and the resilient abutting plate abuts against and lifts the projecting section to attach to a depressed face of the press key. When the press key is ejected, the projecting plate is resiliently lifted to engage with the front end of the press key. When the memory card is inserted into the terminal seat, the press key will not be ejected. When pressing the press key to eject the press key and then again pressing the press key, the support arm is pushed and pivoted to make the stop section thereof reversely push the memory card and eject the memory card out of the terminal seat.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide the above ejecting mechanism for memory card in which a middle portion of the press key seat is formed with a slope for guiding a corresponding portion of the press key. When the press key seat and the press key are relatively retracted, the front end of the press key is simultaneously pressed downward, whereby the front end of the press key can be easily engaged with the lifted projecting section.